epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonesome Manor
Lonesome Manor is a major world in the Cartoon Wasteland that is based on the Haunted Mansion ride in the Disney parks. There are also some factors from the cartoon Lonesome Ghosts. Locations Hubs *Bog Easy Levels *Manor House *Foyer *Stretching Room *Library *Ballroom *Mad Doctor's Attic Projector Screens *Lonesome Ghosts *The Mad Doctor *Haunted House Notable Residents *Lonesome Ghosts (Gilbert, Ghost Ian, Gabriel and Screeching Sam) *Lonesome Ghost Look-alikes *994 Lonesome Manor Ghosts *Madame Leona *Pipe Organ *Mad Doctor (formerly) *Marble Busts *and'' more...'' History Inside the manor, there are countless artifacts to find such as the Colonel Pete cartoons and Constance Hatchaway's hatchet. The cartoons are in front of the stairs in the foyer, while the hatchet is in the library rafters. The manor features several unique enemies, and Mickey encounters the Mad Doctor here. An easily missed Gremlin lies in the foyer. The painting of Chernabog can be thinned if you ride the tables up to it. Settle the poltergeists with Screeching Sam's quest before though, and you can't get to him at all. There is yet another Gremlin in a secret alcove in the stretching room. He is the hardest to find if you don't know where to look that is. Towards the end of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey and Oswald return to the Mad Doctor's attic to free Gremlin Jamface who is trapped in a giant snow globe. Gallery 122 max.jpg|Conceptual Art Al7Wt.jpg|Scrapped Graveyard concept art Em and hm comparison.jpg|Comparison between The Haunted Mansion’s Mariner and Lonesome Manor's Mariner. IMG_0352.JPG Lonesome.jpg Lonesome manor.jpg IMG 0296.JPG Trivia *The Manor in the game and concept art is primarily designed after Disneyland's Haunted Mansion, but its prominent appearance pre-Blot Wars in Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland is instead based on Phantom Manor, the version from Disneyland Paris. No official reason has been given for the Manor's shift in appearance in licensed media. *If you finish all of Madame Leona's quests, no matter how long you took, you won't have to deal with the Slobber that appears. Talk to her instantly after you settle the ghosts however and you'll have a fight on your hands. *Originally, the manor's graveyard was set to appear, but was scrapped due to scheduling reasons. A smaller graveyard was added in Epic Mickey 2, in Bog Easy. *Lonesome Manor can be seen if you look through the windows of the first level in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. It seems to use the concept art from the first game when looking at it. *The library contains a picture of a fisherman that is actually used in the Haunted Mansion, the portrait is formerly known as The Mariner. *Originally, there was going to be a point where players would have to scale the back wall using Paint and Thinner to uncover a hidden path. Category:Mission Worlds Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Levels Category:Levels Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Major Worlds